Cordura
by NekoNata
Summary: Genkaku intenta llevar a Nagi hasta lo que él considera la verdadera cordura, con procedimientos nada ortodoxos. Porque tanto Deadman Wonderland como el resto del mundo son verdaderos lugares de locos.


_¿Cómo es que hay tan poco de DW en castellano? Me siento profundamente triste, tanto el manga como el anime merecen realmente algo de atención. Sé que no es tan famoso como otras series, pero merece la pena verlo._

_En definitiva, el fic contiene yaoi, posible sadismo, uso de drogas, spoilers... el que conoce la serie sabe a lo que atenerse._

_Es un Genkaku/Nagi, porque simplemente los sentimientos de Genkaku están bien claros, y eso no solo lo digo yo._

_DW pertenece a Jinsei Kataoka y fue ilustrada por Kazuma Kondou. No escribo esto con afán de lucro._

* * *

><p>— ¿Y ahora, Owl? ¿Quieres unirte a los Undertaker?<p>

Nagi no respondió. No sabía qué demonios le había inyectado, pero no podía apenas moverse, e incluso le costaba hablar. Su vista le fallaba, la imagen de aquel monje psicópata se duplicaba, triplicaba, nublaba, deformaba... pero aquellos ojos azules parecían en todo momento fijos en los suyos, así como esa sonrisa que se ensanchaba cruelmente mientras Genkaku daba otra calada a su cigarro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablar, o es que no puedes? — se mofó el monje, acercando su rostro al del Deadman, quien solo temblaba y tragaba saliva, y no sólamente a causa de las drogas. El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, consciente de que el líder de Scar Chain no se encontraba allí en ese momento, sino lejos, muy lejos. Evocando la muerte de su mujer a manos de un monje perturbado. Recordando la sensación de abrazar su cuerpo agonizante y más tarde su cadáver, llorando a lágrima viva pero sin poder pronunciar siquiera su nombre, a causa de la pérdida de sus cuerdas vocales en aquella lucha sin sentido, violencia por violencia, sangre por sangre, que era el Carnival Corpse. Intentó alejar la imagen de su mente, pero el dolor lo carcomía por dentro. Y cuando lo consiguió, el recuerdo de los veintidós Undertaker asesinados brutalmente a sus manos le hizo estremecer.

— Yo no... yo no lo hice... — susurró, sudando. — Tienes que estar mintiendo.

— Oh, pero lo hiciste... — casi suspiró Genkaku, sin perder su sonrisa — Los destrozaste uno a uno, rebosante de ira asesina, pintando las paredes con su sangre y sus vísceras.

Él lo había estado observando todo, escondido en una taquilla, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo miedo, terror, temblando mientras lo miraba, orinándose en los pantalones y con la sangre acumulándose en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Era hermoso, tan hermoso...

— ¿Sabes que fue en ese momento, manchado de la sangre de mis camaradas, tan lleno de ira y odio, cuando me enamoré de ti?

A Nagi le costaba mantener la cabeza alta. Lo miraba a ratos, de soslayo, intentando obligar a sus cuerdas vocales mecánicas a vibrar, con esfuerzo. Sintió sus ojos húmedos, y un hilito de saliva discurriendo por su barbilla.

— Te... te... — consiguió decir con su ya de por sí distorsionada voz, que sonaba aún más inhumana, errática, recordándole la razón y el momento en el que había perdido su voz original. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, cálidamente, mientras la droga seguía haciendo efecto, y la imagen de su mujer seguía torturándolo por dentro. Y junto a ella, el rostro de su asesino, quien seguía mirándolo de aquella forma tan escalofriante — Te... detesto... Genkaku...

El aludido dejó escapar una carcajada, dejando su cigarro en el cenicero mientras sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica. El líder de Scar Chain odiaba el sonido de aquella guitarra, tanto como a su dueño, quien había tocado la despiadada y chillona melodía que había llevado a su mujer a la tumba. Una escalofriante marcha fúnebre.

— Eso es lo que debes hacer, Owl. Ódiame, odia a la humanidad, y dale su Salvación — dijo sonriendo, para después relajarse un poco, bajando su tono de voz — ¿Me darás a mí la Salvación, Owl?

Era difícil entender a Genkaku y sus particularidades religiosas. Según se decía, en su adolescencia, lo habían encontrado en mitad de un templo, destrozado por el terremoto que hundió Tokyo, junto a los cadáveres de sus compañeros y ante la atónita y aterrorizada mirada de otro monje. Cuando habían examinado al psicótico adolescente, quien parecía sufrir algún tipo de delirio, habían encontrado abundantes signos de violencia, y de violaciones recientes que no solo le habían afectado físicamente. No habían podido rehabilitarle, y aquel chico tímido, tierno, aplicado y callado que adoraba los animales pequeños y frágiles, como él era en aquel entonces, no volvió a ser el mismo jamás. Con una sonrisa desquiciada que ningún conocido suyo había visto nunca, mientras sujetaba unas tijeras de podar que chorreaban sangre, había afirmado rotundamente haber encontrado la forma de liberar, purificar y salvar a la humanidad. La muerte. Y sus convicciones seguían intactas.

— No... comprendo...

— Claro que comprendes. Debes odiarlos a todos. Y a mí, tanto como yo te amo. — susurró el monje acariciando aquella sudorosa y ensangrentada mejilla.

— Pero ellos son...

— ¿Tus amigos? — rió Genkaku — Dime... ¿por qué quieres ayudarlos? ¿Es por su bien... o por tu propio egoísmo?

Nagi no supo qué contestar. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, gracias a los efectos de las drogas que no hacían sino marearle y traerle recuerdos para nada agradables.

— Quiero salir de aquí... — comenzó a decir con voz queda, y con la cabeza gacha. Como el pajarillo enjaulado que era, encerrado en aquel antro de locos. Y para el monje, el pájaro más bello de dicha jaula. — Quiero escapar de este mundo cruel, despiadado, de este mundo de locura... — continuó evocando todas sus experiencias en Deadman Wonderland — Solo quiero salir al exterior, y abrazar a mi hijo, que está fuera. Esperándome.

Y para Genkaku, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Comenzó a reír, divertido, mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del líder de Scar Chain, con sus ojos azules brillando cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, pero no se detuvo ahí. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo arrancó de un tirón, pese a las advertencias de su querido búho. Un colgante barato, aparentemente normal, de los que pueden llevar una foto en su interior.

— Así que tu hijo... — murmuró el pelirrojo sin perder su desquiciada sonrisa, ante la atenta e iracunda mirada de Nagi. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia? — Este es tu bebé... y el de tu mujer muerta.

El moreno tragó saliva, temblando, sin comprender del todo por qué su cuerpo estaba así. Como una presa a punto de ser capturada, sintiendo la adrenalina circulando con sus venas.

— Es extraño, Owl... porque... — continuó el monje anchando su sonrisa — Este colgante está completamente vacío.

Y entonces, a Nagi se le cayó el mundo encima. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo desesperadas por sus mejillas, su rostro se desencajó de puro dolor al recordar las palabras del Promotor Tamaki, quien había arrancado el feto del útero muerto de su mujer, para someterle a pruebas y experimentos. El hijo de dos Deadmen no podía ser desaprovechado por la ciencia.

— ¿Lo ves, Owl? — sintió a Genkaku susurrando en su oído — La luz que te empeñas tanto en buscar no ha resultado ser sino una gran mentira. — dijo acariciando su cabello oscuro con lentitud, con mimo. Con amor. — No existe la felicidad en este mundo. Solo existe el miedo, la angustia, el caos, el odio... y el dolor. Y solo la muerte nos traerá la paz, la Salvación, y silenciará los agónicos gritos de una humanidad podrida. Deadman Wonderland solo es un ejemplo, pero éste no es el único lugar plagado de monstruos. La mayor parte de ellos están fuera.

Los jadeos del líder de Scar Chain parecían cada vez más desesperados. En su agonía, pidió varias veces que lo matara, por que no quería vivir así. Era demasiado doloroso. Y entonces, preso del pánico, del dolor, del odio y de la incertidumbre, algo se rompió en él. Intentó golpear a Genkaku, el causante de todo su sufrimiento. Quien había asesinado a su mujer. Quien lo había estado persiguiendo y torturando por dos años. Quien había herido y asesinado a muchos de sus compañeros, de sus amigos. Quien lo había confinado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, drogado y torturado psicológicamente. Quien había derribado de un plumazo las mentiras que su mente había creado para protegerle de su pasado, de sus recuerdos. Del dolor. ¿Por qué le castigaba de aquella forma? ¿Qué ganaba él con su sufrimiento? ¿O simplemente se debía todo a aquel injustificado sadismo?

No quería recordar, no quería saber. No quería mirarse a un espejo y ver al monstruo en el que se había convertido. Sería tan fácil si simplemente pudiese pulsar un botón, y todo lo malo desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero la realidad era bien distinta.

— ¿Por qué...? — preguntó, con sus ojos claros enrojecidos. El pelirrojo acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar, con su vista nublada por la emoción y el deseo.

— Porque te amo. — respondió simplemente — Yo nunca te abandonaré, Nagi.

Lo había llamado por su nombre, lo que le descolocó un poco. Pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado. Unos labios tan suaves como desagradables, con sabor a sangre y tabaco, acariciaron los suyos con pasión, besándolo de una forma tan violenta como amorosa, como jamás le había besado nadie. Ni siquiera su mujer, cuyo dulce y delicado tacto recordó al instante, así como su bella sonrisa, y su ilusionada mirada cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y después, solo sangre, muerte y frío. Nagi casi se había quedado sin lágrimas.

De pronto, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Genkaku desechaba descuidadamente una nueva jeringuilla. No había sentido el pinchazo, pero la droga volvió a propagarse a velocidad de vértigo. Así como mejoraba la nitidez y claridad de sus recuerdos.

Y de pronto, dejó de sentir la áspera lengua del desquiciado monje dentro de su boca, así como sus labios lejos de los propios. Lo miraba con una sonrisa, atento a sus reacciones y expresiones. Pero simplemente, no pudo soportarlo más, y perdió el conocimiento ante aquellos ojos dementes que lo miraban con verdadera veneración.

No estuvo sin sentido más de un par de minutos, pero fue suficiente para que su mente se poblara de pesadillas. Gritó en sueños, sintiendo la presencia de Genkaku junto a él, vigilándole. Y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, no veía igual que la última vez que los había tenido abiertos. La ira, el odio, la tristeza y el dolor le nublaban la mente. Quería venganza, quería sangre. En aquel preciso instante. Una sonrisa demente se dibujó en sus gentiles labios. Genkaku sonrió también, apartándole el cabello de la frente haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que el anteriormente risueño y afable hombre le dirigía. Hizo un gesto a uno de sus subordinados, quien los miró a ambos asustado, y se acercó vacilante.

— Bienvenido a la cordura, Owl. — lo saludó el monje con voz teatralmente ronca. — Ahora te toca florecer, y volverte la flor más adorable y bella de todas.

Y con un poco de suerte, pensó Genkaku, sintiendo una enfermiza excitación que hizo temblar a sus subordinados, le daría a él la Salvación que durante tantos años llevaba buscando.

* * *

><p><em>No quiero morir... pero un review constructivo se agradece. Verdaderamente hice este fic con mucha prisa, por lo que puedo modificarlo si encuentro algo que lo pueda mejorar. Gracias.<em>


End file.
